God's are Overrated
by NerdPrincess101
Summary: Another one-shot based off my story Overrated. This time it's Black Star and my OC Rena. Yes, I changed the pairings.


**A/N: Pretty much the same as my other one-shot. To keep you entertained while I write up a new chapter. This is between Black Star and Rena. If you didn't read my other one-shot you won't know this, but I change the couples. Instead of Alice/Black Star it is now Rena/Black Star. Alice is now with Soul.**

**God's are Overrated**

The auburn-haired girl walked beside her sister, eyes downcast. Hina watched her curiously. Rena didn't notice, just kept pretending that the ground below her was fascinating. Hina sighed in annoyance then planted a smirk on her face.

"So, what boy has my little sister's mind occupied?" Hina asked, an eyebrow raised. Rena squealed and jumped away, blushing madly. She knew by the look on her sister's face that she already _knew_ the answer, but wanted to torment Rena with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the younger sister squeaked out, shrinking under the red-head's gaze.

"Oh, please!" Hina scoffs. "Even Alice can see you are completely head-over-heels for somebody. Who?"

"Nobody!" Rena tries to deny, but the red that had settled on her cheeks gave away the lie.

Of course, since Rena's luck was terrible, that moment is when a certain blunette decides to jump down from a tree. He looks slightly annoyed, but is still grinning like he's king of the world.

"Who is it, Rena?" he asks in a teasing voice. Her blush only deepens.

_Ah, crap,_ Hina thinks. _I wanted to have some fun with her crush on the idiot, not make her confess! I guess since it's my fault, I have to bail her out._

"Black Star!" Hina exclaims angrily. "Were you listening to that whole conversation?"

"It's not my fault you decided to talk about that while walking by me," he defends.

"How were we supposed to know you were in that tree?" Hina yells, punching him in the face in annoyance. She no longer cared to help Rena. She just wanted to get the idiot to shut up. "Lousy wannabe God."

"Hina-onee!" Rena exclaims in horror. She helps Black Star up and gives her a look. "Please, control your temper!"

Hina sighs, feeling bad for doing that in front of Rena. "Yeah, whatever," she says. "I'm going to go find Alice. I just hope she isn't with Stein again." All three shudder at the thought. Hina turns and walks away, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Yeah, okay, bye!" Rena calls, waving to her sister's back. A hand flies up in a lazy wave as she disappears in the distance.

"So," Black Star starts again. Rena looks at him curiously. "Who is it?"

She twitches in annoyance and glares at him. "Drop it, Black Star," she snaps. He pouts, but obeys.

He starts walking and Rena follows him silently, watching the way he walks so confidently, without a doubt in his mind that he can do anything. She raises an eyebrow as he leads her to the basketball court. Everybody else was also there, including Alice and Hina.

"She wasn't with Stein?" she asks Hina. Hina shakes her head. "Thank God."

"Alright!" Kid calls out. "Let's pick teams. Maka and Black Star are the captains."

Maka chooses first. "Soul."

Black Star grins at Rena, who blushes in return. "Rena!" She stares at him in shock. She's horrible at basketball! Why would he choose her when he could have Alice, who is actually very good at sports?

Maka smiles knowingly at the two. "Alice."

"Patty!"

"Chrona."

"Kid!"

"Hina."

"Tsubaki!"

"Liz."

Kid gasps in horror. "Stop!" he shouts. "The teams are uneven!" Everybody ignores him.

"If we win, Maka has to spend a whole day with her Dad again!" Black Star shouts.

"If we win, Black Star has to ask Rena out on a date," Soul counters, smirking.

"What?" Rena exclaims, blushing furiously.

"Soul!" Maka exclaims. They glare at each other, holding a silent battle. Finally, Maka gives in. "Yeah, okay. Start!"

Kid falls to the ground, bleeding and twitching from the teams being uneven. Tsubaki and Rena stand there, glancing between the other and Kid, wondering what they should do. Patty laughs and points at him.

"Patty! Help me play!" Black Star shouts, ignoring Kid and the two girls too nice to ignore him.

"'Kay!" Patty shouts, running off and laughing. Patty and Black Star end up to be the only two on the team playing. They lose miserably.

"Yes!" Maka shouts, relieved.

"Black Star, go ask her!" Soul shouts, pushing the blunette towards Rena. Her head snaps up.

"Wh-what? We lost?" she squeaks out. Her face turns red.

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asks. "Will he be alright?"

"Just leave him," Liz assures. "He'll wake up eventually."

"Will you go on a date with me, Rena?" Black Star asks, making everybody else shut up instantly, waiting for her reply.

"Ah-um… Yes," she says, blushing horribly. Black Star grins. Soul, Liz, Alice, and Patty cheer in the background. Hina yells at them to stop being idiots. Maka and Tsubaki just smile at the pair.

"How cute," Maka says, sighing in envy. "Who knew that anybody other than you would ever be able to handle Black Star?"

Tsubaki looks at the two happily. "They really are perfect for each other."

**A/N: AWWWWWWW! I had so much fun writing this!**

**Rena: -Blushes-**

**Hina: -smirks-**

**Alice: -fan girl squeal- I KNEW IT! OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**Black Star: Rena, let's go!**

**Rena: -lets out tiny squeal- 'Kay.**


End file.
